


Complicated

by Devlyne



Series: And So I Drabble On [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devlyne/pseuds/Devlyne
Summary: Harry wishes.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> **Character:** Harry Potter  
>  **Book:** Harry Potter (Gen)

"You're a wizard, Harry."

The four words which should have made his world simple, right? Harry was a wizard and he had magic. It hadn't stopped his relatives from continuing to be horrible. They were worse now that they knew for certain he had it. It hadn't stopped him from going without food at times. There was a madman hunting him because he had powerful magic.

It was funny how something meant to be helpful had complicated and ruled so much of his life. "Next time, I'm choosing spider sense." Harry muttered to himself earning an odd look from Hermione.


End file.
